Cloaked Samurai's Kid
by DeathofHell
Summary: Direct sequel to Cloaked Samurai's Return. Final Chapter up:7. Please R
1. The Arrival

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Kid Chapter 1: The arrival.  
  
I claim ownership of Death, and Ritsu. Takes place about nine months after the end of Cloaked Samurai's Return. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
It was a quiet morning; Death, Naru, and Keitaro were all getting ready for class at Tokyo U., when Death's phone rang. "Hello, this is Death, who may I ask who's calling?" asked Death. "Death it's me Kitsune, Su is going through labor, get here to the hospital now!" said Kitsune. "Guys, tell the professor I had to go, Su's baby is coming" said Death to Keitaro and Naru. Death opened a portal and jumped in. He walked into the hospital and was taken to Su's room. "How ya doing?" asked Death. He walked over to Su and grabbed her hand. The doctor walked in with some nurses and told Kitsune to leave.  
  
After half an hour of screaming from pain, the new-born child emerged into the world. "It's a girl" said the doctor. The blue haired baby girl was placed in Su's arms "Hello, I'm your mommy" said Su. "What shall we name her Death, asked Su. "Ritsu is a good name" said Death. "I'll come back later to check up on you two" said Death. He left the room and saw everyone out there waiting for them. "You guys can go in now, but be quiet" said Death. Everyone walked in to see the new addition to the house. "What's her name?" asked Shinobu. "Ritsu is her name" said Su.  
  
That was chapter 1. Did you enjoy it? Review please. 


	2. Suprise Return

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Kid  
  
Chapter 2: Surprise Return.  
  
I claim ownership of Death and Ritsu.  
  
Death woke up from crying, he looked at the clock to see that it was 3a.m., he got out of bed, walked over to Ritsu and gave her a bottle. "It has been four months, and she still won't let me sleep. What am I going to do?" Death asked himself. After Ritsu finished her bottle she fell back to sleep and so did Death. "Death, wake up" said Su as she kissed his forehead. "Huh, what time is it?" asked Death. "8:30" said Su. "Crap, I'm goin to be late for class" said Death as he quickly got dressed, ran down stairs and caught up with Naru and Keitaro.  
  
At Tokyo U. Death got to his class just in time. During lunch he went over to the TV where the news was showing. "In today's news, German scientist Grimly Aggressor has just successfully revived a person from the dead with the families' permission. The person's name is Motoko Aoyama" said the announcer on the TV. Death spat out his coffee when he heard that and opened a portal back to his room. "Oh shit, Su, I heard something on the news that you won't believe" said Death. "I know, Motoko's back. Actually she's downstairs, I believe waiting for you. When I saw her she looked like she was sharpening her blade, and didn't look like she aged on bit' said Su cheerfully. Death picked up Ritsu from the floor where she was playing and went downstairs.  
  
"Hi, Motoko" said Death as he gulped. "Hello Death. Who is that you're carrying?" asked Motoko. "This is my daughter Ritsu" said Death.  
  
Are ya'll surprised, I never mentioned that Grimly was a necromancer, now did I. ^_^ 


	3. History Repeat

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Kid  
  
Chapter 3: History Repeat.  
  
I claim ownership of Death and Ritsu. Also a person from the past is back for his revenge.  
  
"What? you're daughter!!, that is your daughter Death, but who is the mother?" asked Motoko. "Can't you tell, it's Su" said Death. "What, how could you, you were supposed to be with me" said Motoko. "Motoko, you died and Su helped out, and then it just happened" said Death. Su came down stairs "Motoko, if I had known that you were going to be brought back to life, I wouldn't have done this with Death". "No, Su, it is okay, and besides I don't think I was ready anyway, and besides you make a good wife' said Motoko. Just then a man walked into the front door wearing a hood and a coat. "Can I help ymmmmmm" said Su, but was cut off when the man grabbed her face. Death and Motoko ran up to the guy, but he opened a portal and jumped in. "I don't know who he is, but he won't get away with this" said Death and Motoko in unison. They jumped through the portal and got taken to a pitch-black room. "Who are you, and where's Su?" asked Death.  
  
"What's wrong Death, doesn't this seem familiar to you from the last time, but I haven't killed Su..yet" said the man. "That's not possible, you are supposed to be dead, dad" said Death. "By all accounts I should be dead, annihilated by you're slice, but you forget I can regenerate too" said Scorpio. But as he said this Motoko had already cut him in half. "Regenerate from this" said Motoko as she cauterized his wounds until they were burnt shut. "Crap, how could you do that but it doesn't matter, because I'm only a clone HAHAHA" said the Scorpio clone as he died. "If he was a clone then where is the real one?" asked Su. "Right here" said Scorpio as he disintegrated Su head. "No, not again" Death said as he ran over to Su's headless body and regenerated her head in time. Death stood up and pulled out the Soul Stealer that Seta gave him. "How, when, where did you get that?" asked Scorpio. "that's none of your business said Death as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Scorpio. "Oh shit" said Scorpio as Death cut him in two and stole his soul.  
  
"I don't think he will come back this time now that I have his soul imprisoned" said Death. "I believe you are right Death" said Motoko as she, Su, and Death walked of into the portal. Back at the Hinata Sou everyone sat down for dinner, and Death went back to his old ways and snuck hot sauce on everyone's food when they didn't look. When everyone took a bite of their food, they immediately got up for water while Death and Su laughed to their hearts content. Death opened his eyes after laughing so hard and noticed Naru's fist come at him before he was launched into orbit.  
  
That was Chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it, but I'm out of ideas so could any put suggestions in their reviews unless they know my e-mail address. I would also like to thank DJ Lord Isaac Minamoto and Motoko Aoyama for their reviews ^_^ 


	4. Getting Older

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Kid  
  
Chapter 4: Getting Older.  
  
I claim ownership of Death and Ritsu.  
  
"Ritsu, get up it's almost time for school" said Su. "I can't believe it, today I turn 13" said Ritsu to herself. Ritsu is now 13, Su is a teacher at her school while Death is the top tech teacher at Tokyo U. "Ritsu, did you finish your homework?" asked Su. "Yeah I did, you're homework assignments are getting to easy" said Ritsu. "Oh yeah, then tonight, instead of pages 100-105, how bout we have you do the entire book, and if you get every question right, I'll have Death raise you're allowance" said Su. "Ha!, just as I thought, I knew you would say something like that so I did the entire book" said Ritsu. "How did you, how could you, oh never mind just get to school before I do, and we'll check it over" said Su. "No need for that, 'cause daddy checked last night and said everything was correct" said Ritsu.  
  
Just then Motoko walked in and said "Su, Ritsu the train is coming, I suggest you hurry". At school Su and Ritsu went to the principal and requested a grade jump for Ritsu. "You want Ritsu to go into the 12th grade, why?" asked the principal. "Well, she has completed all work in all the textbooks for her grade without getting a problem wrong" said Su. "Fine, I'll send in a request for her grade transfer" said the principal. "You can go home early" said Su when they left the principal's office. "Ok I'll go and help aunt Shinobu prepare dinner" said Ritsu as she left school.  
  
"Hi, Motoko, I'm home early, where's Shinobu?" asked Ritsu. "She went out to go look for a job" said Motoko.  
  
That was chapter 4. enjoy 


	5. Birthday Party

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Kid  
  
Chapter 5: Birthday Party.  
  
I claim ownership of Death and Ritsu.  
  
Motoko was watching TV with Ritsu when her cell phone rang. "Hello,  
  
Motoko speaking" said Motoko. "Motoko, it's me Shinobu, I'm coming up the front steps now, make sure that Ritsu doesn't see the party stuff" said Shinobu before she hung up. Motoko got up, grabbed Ritsu and said "Ritsu I have something to show you". When they got to Motoko's room Motoko pulled out a long sword. "Your father gave this to me a couple of years before you were born, would you like to see it?" asked Motoko. Ritsu's curiosity took over and she grabbed the blade from Motoko. "It's so light" said Ritsu as she balanced the blade on one finger. "Your father forged that himself and gave it to me when we used to go out" said Motoko. "Why did you stop going out?" asked Ritsu. "Because I was killed" said Motoko. "If you died why are you here now?"  
  
"About a week after you were born, your uncle Grimly revived me through science and magic: cloning my body and transferring my soul into it" said Motoko. "Well, I must go lay down for a while Motoko, see ya" said Ritsu as she left Motoko's room and went to hers. Motoko went downstairs to help Sara and Shinobu put up the party stuff. "Ah, Motoko where have you been?" asked Seta. "I was upstairs with the birthday girl to keep her from seeing the party stuff" said Motoko.  
  
Ritsu woke up three hours later and went downstairs for dinner. "Hmm, why are the lights off?" asked Ritsu. When she reached for the switch and turn the lights on everyone came out of their hiding spots and yelled "Surprise! Happy Birthday Ritsu". Death walked up to her with some papers and said "Ritsu, even though you are thirteen, you have been accepted into Tokyo U. and also you scored near perfect on the I.Q. exam" After hearing that Ritsu started to cry in sheer joy. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" said Death as he went to the door. "Mom! What are you doing here?" asked Death as his mom walked into the room. "Well I just had to see my only grandchild go into her teens" said Isame. Ritsu got up, ran to Isame and gave her a hug. "Hey mom, I just noticed something, you are in your late forties, but you don't look a day older than twenty" said Death. "Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later" said Isame. Let's get this party started said Keitaro.  
  
After about four hours of fun Kitsune grabbed Death and Keitaro and took them into the kitchen. "Now that Ritsu is asleep, let's have a drinking contest" said Kitsune as she brought out twenty bottles of sake. "This is going to be a long night" said Death.  
  
That was chapter five. Hope you enjoyed, Isaac and Motoko are my now friends for all their reviews.^_^ 


	6. Valentine's Day Crush

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Kid  
  
Chapter 6: Valentine's Day Crush  
  
I claim ownership of Death and Ritsu, but if you would like to use one of my characters in my stories you can e-mail me.  
  
Ritsu is now starting her classes at Tokyo U. where she would have her father as her homeroom teacher. It was only three days from Valentine's Day and there was no one she knew at her new school to hang with or give chocolates. She walked into her new class when her father got up and walked to her. "Class, this our new student Ritsu. Now Ritsu, could you tell the class about yourself?" asked Death. "Sure, my name is Ritsu Aggressor, and if you couldn't guess, I'm Death's daughter, I'm only thirteen years old, but I got into Tokyo U from getting a perfect score on the mock exams" said Ritsu. "Now class, does anyone have any questions for Ritsu?" asked Death. "I do" said a boy in the back of the class, "How did you get a perfect score?" "Well I do have two teachers as parents, and because I study" said Ritsu.  
  
"Let's get you settled in over there by the window" said Death, "Now class, let's continue on our topic of advanced robotics, who can tell me what the most advanced robot is right now?" asked Death. "It is the XT-97, that was shown off at the tech expo last week" said the same kid in the back. "Correct Relec, and you get 5 extra credit points for any test" said Death right before the bell rang. "Ok, class, I'll see after lunch, um Ritsu could you stay after for a minute, same to you Relec" said Death. "Sure" they both said. "Since both of have half-day schedules, how would you like to work as aids?" asked Death, "Sure, I'm game, so am I" said Ritsu and Relec. "Good, you two can go now" said Death.  
  
"So, what do ya got for lunch?" asked Relec. "Some extra spicy rice, with spices from my moms country" said Ritsu. "I have meal tickets for free food" said Relec. From a distance Death watched the two talk too each other. "Those two make a good couple for being the same age" Death thought to himself. Over the next few days Ritsu and Relec started to hang out with each other really often. On Valentine's Day Ritsu had Shinobu help her make some chocolate. She tasted it before giving to Relec in a second batch. "Um.Relec, here, it's some chocolate I made for you, I hope you like it" said Ritsu as she bowed down. "Thanks Ritsu, I got you something too" said Relec as he handed her a necklace. "It's so pretty, thank you" said Ritsu as she kissed Relec on the cheek. "I'm glad you like it" said Relec before he returned the kiss to Ritsu on the lips.  
  
That was chapter 6, Oops am I leaving you in suspense once again. I would like to thank Isaac for giving me the idea for this chapter. In the next chapter a surprise will shock you, if you want the spoiler, you'll have to e-mail me. (E-mail address posted on my Fan Fic. Net account page.) 


	7. Revelations

Love Hina: Cloaked Samurai's Kid  
  
Chapter 7: Revelations  
  
I claim ownership of Death and Ritsu.  
  
Death was up late in his classroom grading and testing the mini-bots that his class made. "I can't believe it, out of all the machines here only Ritsu's and Relec's actually works" thought Death. "Death, can I have a few words with you?" asked Isame. "Sure" replied Death. "Well, you wanted to know why I looked so young, so now I'm going to tell you, I am not human, actually I'm not even from this galaxy and I'm immortal" said Ritsu, "Not only are you the only real heir to the throne of ancient Dracoro, but you are the also the heir to the Katarran throne".  
  
"So you are an alien?' asked Death. "Yes, but so are you in a way, didn't you ever wonder why you have also barely aged, and why you had exceptional skills and regeneration?' asked Isame. Death took a moment to think and pulled out a star chart. "Point to where our home world is" said Death. Ritsu looked at the chart and put her finger right above the tip of Cancer's claw. "The system wouldn't appear on the map, but it would be about three billion light years beyond where my finger is pointing," said Isame.  
  
"So how did you and dad meet?" asked Death. "Your father had developed a technique that would let him travel through portals to other worlds, that's where you got your ability to do that", "One day he opened a portal to my palace without knowing it, and he immediately came out of the portal and fell face first onto a solid steel sphere that was in my courtroom" said Isame. We fell in love and got married, and after a while he was granted immortality" said Isame. "But if he was immortal, how could kill him?' asked Death. "Well, I think when you used a weapon a biblical magnitude like the Grim Reaper's scythe, that would automatically take his soul," said Isame.  
  
"You now are legal age on my world to take the throne and rule with immortality, or you can stay on Earth until you die and Grimly will rule instead, so what is your choice?" asked Isame. "I choose to stay" said Death, "I have a family and friends and I won't leave them". "I respect your decision Death, but what are you going to do about Dracoro?" asked Isame. "Nothing yet" said Death. Death went back to his work and Isame left the room. After finishing his work, Death went home like nothing ever happened. He saw Keitaro and Naru watching TV, Shinobu and Ritsu making dinner, Kitsune half-awake from her sake, Mutsume passed out, and Su eating bananas. "This is the life I have chosen, so shall it be"  
  
That was chapter 7 and the last for Cloaked Samurai's Kid, I'm thinking about making this series more than a trilogy, so give me suggestions in your reviews. ^_^ 


End file.
